


by your side (is where I want to be)

by theartofbeinganerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also Fitzsimmons are the Cutest Married Couple Alive???, But Mentions Something from 5x17, But There Was Never a Doubt in My Mind About That, F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff, Set Post 5x12, That's the Important Part, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofbeinganerd/pseuds/theartofbeinganerd
Summary: On the night of their wedding, Fitz and Jemma make a pact - or, a rule, you could say.*Set post 5x12, but contains spoilers for 5x17





	by your side (is where I want to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little "missing moment", inspired by Fitzsimmons’s rule about never leaving each other’s side anymore, and me then wondering about when they *made* this rule. Enjoy!
> 
> Spoilers for 5x17!!

 

It had been a couple of hours now, but Jemma still couldn’t quite seem to tear her gaze away from the ring now adorning her left hand, the ring that symbolized her marriage to Fitz. Biting her lip against a ridiculously giddy smile (one that she’d been wearing for roughly just as long as she’d been wearing her ring), she thumbed at the ring, admiring the way that the diamond caught in the low light of their bunk in the Lighthouse.

“Looks pretty good on you,” Fitz murmured suddenly, and Jemma shifted her head where it laid on his chest to glance up at him, finding his gaze locked on her ring as well.

“ _Mhm_ ,” she hummed in agreement, reaching back to grasp his left hand from where his fingertips had been idly stroking up and down the length of her arm. “But my favorite thing is that it’s part of a matched set.” With that, she lifted Fitz’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to where his ring sat on his third finger.

Chuckling lightly, he turned his head to drop a kiss on her forehead, whispering against her skin, “Mine too.”

An easy silence settled between them as she absently caressing his ring with her thumb. However, as she thought back over the wedding (for about the hundredth time already) and what their new status as a married couple meant, a troubling thought abruptly occurred to her, and she prompted him, “Fitz?”

“Yeah?” With a glance up, she could see that he was frowning, obviously reacting to the concerned tone of her voice. “What is it?”

“I just…I was just thinking that – well, this means that we really are in this together, forever, doesn’t it? Well, of course, we always _have_ been, but…” Trailing off for a moment, frustrated with her sudden inability to get her thoughts across, Jemma sat up a bit, leaning her weight on her forearm and meeting Fitz’s worried gaze. “We’re married now, Fitz,” she finally said plainly, “and that means that we truly can’t allow anything to come between us anymore. After all, all the worst things seem to happen when we’re apart.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Fitz said immediately, moving his hand back to her shoulder, stroking his thumb soothingly against her skin. “I did say that I was never leaving you again, remember? ‘Course I agree.”

Jemma smiled in relief, giving a little nod. “Good. I didn’t think that you’d have any objections, but…” She gave a little shrug, rolling her eyes at herself. “I just had to say it. Of course I know that we won’t always have control over these things, but…but whenever we can, we have to promise that we’ll do whatever it takes to stay together.”

With a little nod, Fitz said without missing a beat, “Yeah. In fact, we’ll make it a rule,” he then offered, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

“Yes,” Jemma agreed, smiling widely and nodding excitedly. “Our one rule: we’ll never leave each other’s side again.”

“Perfect,” Fitz replied with an answering smile. After a moment of simply gazing at each other, once more reveling in the lingering afterglow of their wedding, and now having made a pact to stay by each other’s side no matter what the universe threw at them next, he broke into the quiet to tease, “Wanna shake on it?”

Letting out a little laugh, Jemma arched her eyebrows at him pointedly, her lips curving into a smirk. “Actually,” she admitted, “I think that I have a better way to seal the deal in mind.”

When Fitz’s grin grew and his eyebrows rose in obvious interest, she gave another quiet giggle, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand and leaning in to find his lips with hers.

Though neither of them could be sure of what was going to come next ( _even_ after seeing the future), Jemma felt infinitely better about whatever it was, knowing that she and Fitz would do everything that they possibly could to go through it _together_.

And, as laughter filled their little bunk when Fitz rolled them until she was on her back against the mattress and he was hovering over her, Jemma curved her palms along his jaw, framing the face that she loved dearly. She gazed up at him, at her best friend, the man that she loved, her husband, for a moment then, she was consumed by all of the love that she had for him bursting inside of her, until she was quite sure that her body could no longer contain it.

She’d dared the universe to try and take Fitz from her in the past, but this time, it was different – now, Jemma dared the universe to just try and separate her from her _husband_. This time, they were truly in it together, and nothing was going to tear them apart again; not if _they_ had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr - I'm theartofbeinganerd over there as well!


End file.
